Legally Brunettes
by LilPrincezz92
Summary: Dude! OK, u've seen the movie right? Well get ready to see it again in PowerPuff form! Dun Dun Dun!
1. Chapter 1

Legally Brunettes

_*You've heard of "Legally Blondes" right? Well I saw it and I was like, "DUDE I should totally make one of these for Brute and Buttercup… and yes Buttercup's hair is black… I thought for a long time about that one!*_

*Kill The Lights by Britney Spears starts to play (Dude! Freakin awsome song!)* In a beautiful country side in Australia there were two twin girls walking among the many people in town that day. One had black hair that went to her shoulders, flipped out, and layers. The other one had black hair that spiked forward and went over her right eye. They're names were Buttercup and Brute.

"Come on BC, don't be such a slow poke!" called Brute.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Buttercup called back.

"Excuse me, so sorry", Brute said running into an old man. "Excuse us!"

"Slow down Brute, there are enough shopping stores to go around in Australia", Buttercup said.

Buttercup

Likes: lime green, wrestling

Hates: Speaking in public.

"You're telling me to slow down, we have to make it to the clearance."

Brute

Likes: dark green, boxing

Hates: Tests.

"This place can't get any hotter" Brute said.

"Just think of it… summer clothes all year round!" Buttercup said enthusiastically. Brute, Buttercup, and there father, Professor Utonium, were going to live in California. And you know what that meant for the girls… shopping. "I wonder what classes we'll be going to?"

"I prefer NNA!" Brute said, also excited. "I think it would be wonderful to live in place that at least RAINED."

"Uh, rain? This place wouldn't know rain if a man got struck by Zuses lightning bolt!"

The girls laughed at Buttercup's remark to where they were currently living. Then they gasped.

"Sales", They said in unision.

********************Scene Change*******************

"Gasp, some twit put this tank-top on the wrong rail!" Buttercup said appalled. It's definitely not half-price."

"Brunette rule number 1, green… goes good with anything", Brute said.

"Hehehe", Buttercup laughed.

"Brunette rule number 2?" Brute asked

"Never pay retail", they said together.

Then they both looked at the cute check out boy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep! Flip-"

"and wave", Buttercup finished.

They walked up to the check-out counter.

"Excuse me", Brute said in a fake polite voice.

"Yes?" He answered.

"James, *gasp* such a regal name", Brute said making the boy go shy. "But this garment seems to be hung in the wrong spot. It was on the half-price rail. I hope we can correct what is clearly an injustice."

Then Buttercup and Brute flipped their hair and waved good-bye.

*Scene Change*

"Awsome! You are awsome!" Buttercup said with excitement in her tone. "You're a natural arguer Brute… even I almost bought it!"

"I don't argue BC, I persuade!" Brute said walking back into the streets with her sister.

_*Well there's chapter el uno! Hope you like it!*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Alright I've been getting a lot of shit from people like "what is this" and "there's no action" and "BC likes dududududud and Brute likes dudududududududu" Well it's my story and I can do what I want with it! Oh and the reason I chose Australia was because Australia is awsome… it doesn't take crap from anyone! Like me, it just does its own little thing over there**

"Have you two finished packing yet?" said Professor Utonium.

"Almost! BC I can't believe we're leaving for Brea's house tomorrow" said Brute. They were packing for their trip to California.

"There… everything color coded", said Buttercup. She had heard about tons of shops and wrestling matches in California, so she was beyond excited.

"Me too!, I've labeled this box… green", said Brute. She was excited for the new school because she could get an education and start fights.

Buttercup picked up a green picture frame with their family in it. "I miss mom Brute", she said sadly. "I can't believe it's been two years since we lost her."

"I miss mom too Buttercup", Brute said watching Buttercup pick up her boxing gloves and put them in a box.

"I wonder how we'll do in California?" asked Buttercup. "Things haven't been going well since mom died. I hope the sunny-ness _and_ rainy-ness will help dad move on."

"And up! He'll be running the WHOLE LA Science Lab department in NO time", said Brute with courage in her voice.

Then their dad came in holding a box of his things. "Talking behind my back? Haha… thought so", said Prof. Utonium sitting down on the floor next to the girls.

"No, just excited that we're moving to California", said Buttercup.

"Look I know this move isn't easy, and I appreciate your support-" he said before being cut off by Brute.

"It'll be fun! We'll see sports stars, drink those moca-late-chinos, and get authentic Beverly Hills nose jobs!"

"What?!"

"Just kidding dad. We're very content with our original noses", said Buttercup.

"Me too, on both of you", he said kissing both of their noses. "and have no fear, the LA school will help you get a good education with tons of extracurricular activities. Kinda like… shrimp on the Barbie"

The next day the girls were on their way to their cousin's house, Brea Utonium.

"Wow, look at that", said the Prof.

"These are houses?" asked Brute.

"Are you sure this is the way to Brea's house?" asked Buttercup.

"Those yanks love their horns don't they? Well girls, I start conducting expieriments tomorrow at the LA Science Lab Department, which is exactly one mile from Brea's mansion."

"Wow Brute! Beverly Hills is a lot different than Australia. I mean look at these houses and cars", said Buttercup. Then Brute and Buttercup noticed that their dad was swerving off road.

"LOOK OUT DAD!" they both screamed in unison.

"Whoops, I'll have to get better at that", he said. "Look here we are girls! Goodness it's like a palace." When they stepped into the house the Prof. said, "This is your new home girls… quite uhhh… green."

"Wow", they said.

"So it is quite a step up from the duplex back home now isn't it?" he asked.

"This is a step up from the outback, and that's big", said Brute.

"Best of all, it doesn't cost a penny", said the Prof. "Brea spend most of her time in New York working on home designs."

"It's like a dream", said Buttercup happily.

"Oh, I suppose I could get used to it", said Brute sarcastically.

"Think you could uhhh… get used to this?" asked the Professor taking them to the back patio.

"Whoa!" "Wow!" said Buttercup and Brute. The back patio had a large in ground pool with a diving board, margarita and wine stand, and tables with umbrellas which were color coded in green.

"Brea has quite the view eh?" he asked.

"Could it get any better?" asked Buttercup. Then they all heard little meows coming from one of the bedrooms.

"That sounds like Beamer", said Brute. They walked toward the meows and found that it was a black cat and a white cat.

"Look it's Beamer times two!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"There so feisty", said Brute while she picked up the white one and handed it to Buttercup then picking up the black one for herself. "Hello little boy! Oh look a note from Brea."

"_Dear BC and Brute_" read Brute aloud. "_Sorry I couldn't be there to greet you but Beamer's little cousins, Spark and Blake, will do that for me. You're cousin, Brea Utonium."_

"Well I'm sorry girls but there is no chance that you two could…" Professor couldn't finish because of the sad looks on his girls faces. "not keep those cats."

"We'll take the cat's in cariers and explore our new 'hood'", said Buttercup.

"Hood ok then well-"

"and we'll shop for our first day of school clothes", Brute said cutting off Professor.

"Ok well girls there's something I've been meaning to tell you but-"

"We love you too dad", they said in unison, blowing kisses.

"Well alright, love you too", after that the girls left for shopping leaving a worried Professor behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: Woo hoo! Update!

Selena: Oh yeah…

Amy: why are we here?

Me: Cuz I say so

Anne: sounds like a good reason to me.

Selena: precicely!

Amy: Oh EVERYONE takes HER side.

Me: Let's get on with the story!

**BEFORE WE START!** OK so for the last (fuck that u guys wont give up) freakin' time! Mah story! Mah words! Hollywood's plot! Buttercup WILL be a tomboy at the end of the story, I PROMISE. Plus, they're girls! All girls love to shop! It's implanted in our brains.

"Wow… look at all of these stores!" Brute exclaimed, pointing at everything she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes. "It's like a normal girl's paradise, _normal _girl's paradise."

"We're not normal… can't explain what we are", said Buttercup, putting her mind on something other than what was around them. There were malls, stores, hair dressers, and most importantly… gyms. Though they came off to people as regular preppy girls, they were in fact, tougher than most. Brute loved to wrestle and play basket ball, while Buttercup loved to box and play soccer. "Oh I like that shirt!"

*Goodies by Ciara starts to play*

"Hollywood really doesn't have many sights to see, does it?" asked Brute.

"Ah, but the sun is sunnier", commented Buttercup. "And the beaches are beach-y-er."

"And the junk food is junkie", said Brute pulling out a Hershey's chocolate bar.

"Oh my god looks its Justice."

"Like who will teach me how to play volleyball for once."

"No it's a store that Brea said to check out. She said it's for girls our age and younger. She also said it has our kind of style."

The girls walked in and saw mainly blue, purple, pink, and green. They stopped for a second then walked around looking for something they would wear. Then once again, Brute's eyes fell upon a miss labeled, miss colored, and miss priced shirt.

"There for, Eva, such a dynamic name, even though the stitching is sub-par. The color is off by three percent. So you must give it to us for _your_ mistake, which was putting it on the half price rack", concluded Brute.

"You'll have to forgive me ladies we get a lot of super stars in here everyday."

"Oh no we're not-", they tried to explain before getting cut off.

"Oh, oh, yes of course. The riff raff twins **(A/N: I couldn't think of anything better dawgs)**. Loved the show, we always say that the world can use a little more riff raff, but I'm afraid in this store, sadly, your canceled", she said. The girls' mouths hung wide open at this. NO one had turned them down before. Brute was about to strike back but Buttercup stopped her. "Come back when you can pay full price, like big people."

"Well that went PERFECTLY", said Brute sarcasticly.

"Like the titanic", remarked Buttercup before getting a better grip on Blake. They still couldn't believe it.

"I think she ment it as a favor", started Brute. "Like we can do much better, we're in the most famous place in the world. Somewhere on these sidewalks, there's our true calling. That's going to make the world stand up and say…"

"Crap!" the girls said in unision, staring in the mirror. Little did they know that their new school… had uniforms.

Me: TADA!

Anne: Woo! I love writing… and acting… and singing... and-

Everyone else: WE GET IT!

Anne: sorry… hope u enjoyed it!

Amy: huh… sure what ev.

Selena: YEAH! :D

Me: sometimes I sware to god… that she is possessed by a preppy demon. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Not like u did or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: UPDATE! XD!

Anne: the best part of the day…

Me: yep! Annoying mah haters.

ANNOUNCEMENT: ok so… I got shit again… guess what happens? I say this and only this, "… fuck your shit." OH and if you want me to annoy you even MORE then see me on Club Penguin (yes club penguin… Anne showed it to me and I fell in love.) or on Habbo… on club penguin my name is Lilprincezz8 and on habbo my name is Arrisacat…. And if you don't mind… ill go on with this story and continue to say that I'm not putting the characters OOC my reality is just different than yours. Oh and this one chick said I was just copying the script… ill tell you all afterwards.

Chapter 4

"I'm sorry girls, you never gave me a chance to tell you. Allingdale Junior High requires uniforms," Professor explained. The girls crossed their arms over their chests and scowled.

"This is as scratchy as fleas," Buttercup complained. "A skirt?... no, no, no."

"And not one spot of green? It's a private school, they always have green," said Brute, examining the apparel. It was a red jacket, a white, black, and white skirt, knee high stockings, and a pair of school girl shoes.

"Damn right," Buttercup agreed. She hated skirts. Always had… when she was five, she had to go to an all girls school. This did not make Brute nor Buttercup happy. They had both always loved hanging out with guys and getting dirty. Not wearing skirts, boes, and preppy shoes. "What sort of _prison _are you sending us to?"

At Alingdale, there was a large building. It had trees, bushes, and everything else you could find at a school (A/N: ALONG WITH BOREDOM! If you disagree then you're a freakin nerd.) "Beverly Hills? More like London and Awez," retorted Buttercup, watching a young man canter on a horse along side of their car.

"This is one of the best schools in the states," protested Professor. "And now of course it's a better school, because you two are attending."

"Ugh, forget it dad. These kids just look like they came off of an army line up," snarled Brute. She never enjoyed rules.

"Come on girls I'm trying hard here, let's see some smiles."

"Anything for you dad," the girls said in unison. They may have been more rebellious, but they were still respective to their dad… sometimes.

"Alright here we are," their dad said opening the driver's door. The girls stepped out and looked around. "Ok I'm off to my first day of work, let's see some happy faces, shall we?" The girls turned around and smiled a fake smile to their dad before kissing him on the cheek and saying their goodbyes.

In the super attendants office, the girls were talking with the principal. "I am not here to be your friend, I'm only here to educate you," said their new principal, Ms. Keane (A/N: *does middle finger*… mah story).

Me: eh… sorry… short chapter.

Anne: HER COMPUTER IS BEING GAY! We were watching what was gonna happen next in the movie and suddenly-!

Me: I LOOK BACK AT THE SCREEN AND GUESS WHAT IT SAID? "This movie could not be played" So sorry JasperxAlice! D: I'm upset now…. WITH MARSHAL! I GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE AND-

Anne: don't continue.


End file.
